


What Is Love?

by x215zimer



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Blushing, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, HAROLD THEY'RE LESBIANS, Humor, I guess???, baby dont hurt me, dont hurt me, no more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x215zimer/pseuds/x215zimer
Summary: Glimmer has had it up to here with Adora and Catra's flirting, but they don't know what flirting is so she decides to sit them down for a Talk.





	What Is Love?

Adora and Glimmer had just knocked down the last of the Horde soldiers near them, when a familiar figure pounced down from the rocks above them

“Hey Adora,” Catra said in her usual flirtatious manner.

“Catra,” Adora growled, staring at her ex-best friend.

The two looked at each other, sizing the other up. Before they could move, Glimmer let out a loud groan.

“Can you two PLEASE stop flirting every time you two see each other? I get you two broke up or whatever but can you two either kiss and make up or just get to the fighting already?” she said, running her hands down her face. “This is the third time I had to sit through you two doing this and last time you two didn’t even let me fight! You just wrestled with each other until Adora threw you off! Enough already!”

Both Adora and Catra were taken aback by her outburst, not sure what to say.

“What’s flirting?” Adora asked.

Glimmer let out a long suffering sigh. She wasn’t going to get to punch people with sparkles today, was she. Sitting cross-legged on the ground she mentally ran through what she would have to go over.

“Sit.” She said to both of them. Adora sat down ready to learn and Catra scoffed and rolled her eyes, but didn’t move to leave. She and Glimmer had a brief glaring contest before Catra relented, sitting across from them.

“Fine. It’s not like I was looking to whoop your guys butts today anyway. So what’s flirting. Also what’s a kiss?”

“Well if you would let me start talking I would be able to explain that to you,” Glimmer said angrily before Adora waved her down.

Pressing her hands together she started. “SO. A kiss is simple, it’s when you press your lips against someone else, and is done between people you love, romantically or platonically, usually on the lips but sometimes on the cheek or neck. Flirting happens between two people who are in love with each other and want to show the other person that they like them.”

At that Adora gave Catra a smug grin. “And you said you weren’t doing it because you didn’t like me.”

“Shut up. I don’t like you,” Catra replied. “Anyway. What is love?”

From across the battlefield Bow’s voice drifted over to them, singing _”Baby don’t hurt me, don’t hurt me, no more. No more.”_

Glimmer was beyond exasperated now. _First Ones these lesbians are clueless. Oh no wait they don’t even know what a lesbian is they really have no idea what they’ve been doing huh._

Speaking slowly, she said “Love is like when you really, really like someone and you don’t want to hurt them, and whenever you see them your heart beats a bit faster and your stomach gets a little fluttery and you sometimes feel like kissing them.”

Given the embarrassed glance the two blushing girls shared before averting their eyes from each other, they got the message. 

“Now, let me explain what a lesbian is. A lesbian is a woman who is attracted to other women. In this case, you are both very big lesbians. Adora, you are sometimes an eight foot warrior goddess who carries very heavy things and occasionally swooning villagers. Catra, you dipped Adora at Princess Prom when you really didn’t need to go that far, and yet you did it anyway. I want both of you to picture the ideal person you would like to spend time with and maybe kiss, and then describe them to me as vaguely as possible.”

From the second embarrassed glance the two girls shared before looking away again, Glimmer had a solid idea of who they would be talking about.

Clearing her throat Adora started. “Well, they would have to be strong to keep up with me, have to care about me as much as I did them, and it would be nice if they were warm like a blanket to share a bed with at night.”

Catra, who had caught on at this point and was blushing furiously said “Yeah well my perfect girl has to not leave me behind for strangers, has to see I’m as good as she is, and has to be able to pick me up without some magic sword to help her.”

With a look of determination on her face, Adora put down her sword, walked over to Catra, and picked her up in a deadlift from under her shoulders until she was off the ground, pushing her against the cliff next to them. The two girls stared into each other’s eyes, Catra fully red and Adora rapidly approaching a successful tomato impression as she realized what she just did.

“Good! Now kiss and make up! Or don’t, and keep staring at each other from across the battlefield for the next forever!” With her parting words Glimmer teleported away to give them the privacy they needed. 

Punching people with sparkles was never more therapeutic that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Partially inspired by this image: https://twitter.com/marinscos/status/1048719312423473152


End file.
